


Morning Rays

by beepboop_frootloop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboop_frootloop/pseuds/beepboop_frootloop
Summary: You wake up next to Hange after a lovely night together
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Morning Rays

I wake up with the calmest air taking over the room. Warm golden rays peek through the window at just the perfect angle. They lay on her face like leaves on a calm pond. Though she still sleeps she just can't help but smile. Her beautiful lips, such a sight for sore eyes. I lay beside her for just a few more moments before her lips part.  
“You know I can feel you staring right?” she smiles.  
For a moment I felt like the world was at a stop and those words were the cause of its spinning again.  
“Good morning.” I respond.  
Her eyes open and the golden rays enhance her beautiful pearls. Deep pools of honey that guard the most creative knowledge behind them. I always admired her mind as much as every inch of herself. I could spend all day just admiring her eyes, her lips, her genius, her.  
I lean in to place a good morning kiss on her cheek.  
“Well someone’s in a good mood, good morning dear.”  
She closes the space between us as she leans in to hug me. She’s so warm and I feel so safe in her arms. I know for a fact that at this moment nothing can hurt me. Nothing can ruin this moment. In her presence I feel nothing but love and I make sure that she too feels that way with me. Which is why no matter how good i feel in her arms, I know it's late and we should really eat something. Wouldn’t want either of us to get cranky any time soon. I hug her back a little tighter just before I let go.  
“Noo where are you going?” she groans  
“I know I know but we should really eat something soon”  
“Oh-ohhhhh, I hear what you’re saying.” she teases  
She slides her hand on my hips and kisses me passionately. So slow, so careful. I can feel myself melting on her lips. I don’t know how she does it but it's like she takes the very concept that holds my body up together, and she just erases it from existence. With her, it's not just another kiss, it's a delicate work of art. Her hands slowly reach under my shirt and they begin climbing higher in a teasing manner. At this point, who’s breakfast? Fuck breakfast-No,  
“fuck me.”  
She paused and pulled away. She stares at me with a slightly surprised face. Light blush on her cheeks.  
“D-Did i hear that right?”  
Now my face starts flushing red as I realize what I did.  
“Did I actually say that outloud? I'm so sorry!”  
Oh no, I can’t even look at her in the eyes. I can literally feel my ears burning, this is so embarrassing. This is still a bit new to the both of us. We know how we feel about each other and I feel really comfortable with her but I still cant help but feel shy and guilty when it comes to this.  
“Hey it's okay, I'm just a little surprised. We are both still fairly new to this and if it helps, I thought that was really hot.” she reassures despite nearly mumbling the last part of that sentence.  
She can occasionally be shy too but I think that's so cute. The way she breaks eye contact every now and then. How she unknowingly begins fidgeting with her fingers. How her voice gets a little lower to a near whisper. Almost as if someone else might hear her. She doesn’t know it but those whispers are like music to my ears. To my heart! With every whisper, every look away, every finger movement, my heart beats a little faster and a little louder. Oh how these small instances stack up so easily and so fast. It gets to the point that I truly believe she can hear my heart beating as if it were drums in her ears. Every time she trips over a word, I too slowly become a mess.  
I had gotten so lost in the beat of my heart and before I knew it her lips brushed my ear.  
“Such dirty words coming from a pretty girl like you” she whispered.  
Her tone went slightly darker, rougher, hotter.  
If I thought my ears were burning earlier, well now they’re absolute hell in the best way possible. But that wasn’t the only part of my body increasingly heating up. I struggle to find the air needed to find the words I want to get out. She quickly notices and I can feel her smile upon my cheekbone.  
“It's just t-that I-”  
She slowly begins kissing my neck.  
“really like that” I finish sighing.  
My hands meet her waist. So cautious as if they were to interrupt her business below my jaw. She feels hotter than a few moments ago. She starts picking up the pace and eventually her lips meet mine again. Her kisses are like the ocean, it's so easy to get lost in them. But unlike the ocean, I really don't mind getting lost in her. She can take me however deep she wants, throw the biggest waves at me, rain thunderstorms upon thunderstorms and I would still thank her with every breath. She lightly tugs at the bottom of my shirt to ask for permission to take it off. I respond by guiding both her hands as we take off my shirt. Parting our lips for only half a moment so that my shirt can finally come up and off. She pulls away again but this time she just glares. She takes in as much as she can. Her eyes grow wide and a warm smile takes over. My face can't help it again and I blush deeply.  
“You are just...stunning! You are beautiful, dear!”  
I smile and she repositions herself a bit lower so she can start kissing around my navel. Those soft lips again making me weak. I can feel heat rising higher between my legs as her hand grips my thigh. Her kisses create a trail as she slowly goes higher and higher until she finally reaches her destination. My hands uncontrollably grip at her hair. She pauses for a moment and looks me directly in the eye before popping a nipple into her mouth. Gently and so suave, she takes her tongue and plays with it. Her free hand trails up and she fills it with my other boob. Gently pinching and pulling my nipple. My heart beats louder than fireworks now and a moan escapes my lips. Just as she hears me it's like it gave her a push and she begins using teeth. Gently and cautiously. I can feel them lightly pulling at my nipple and my grip on her hair gets tighter. Slowly she pulls away, only connected by a strand of saliva. She dives into my other boob and begins attacking lovingly. I don’t know if she is aware of this but in her position, her lower body is rubbing in between my legs and every slight move is making me tremble beneath her. Making my back arch and a few moans leave my mouth once more. I really can’t help it, I need to feel her more than this. The more she gives me, the more I need. I feel so selfish, I want her all to myself. I can hear her enjoying my struggle.  
“Hange!” I pant. “I-I need-”  
“More?”she finishes with a teasing smile.  
I nod.  
”I thought you’d never ask” she says  
“I'm not asking” I corrected her shyly.  
She raises her eyebrows.  
“Ohh?”  
This is a battle I blindly ran into, if I had only just thought before i spoke I’d have known this is a battle I won't win. Not right now at least. She pulls away completely and looks me in the eye as if she is expecting me to say something. I know what she wants to hear but I've always been just that stubborn. I can feel colder wind run through my skin at the loss of her contact. Who would've thought I could feel so warm, hot even, in this room so cold. She is the cause of this. She makes me feel so alive no matter how dead the room is. She is still waiting for an answer. Her face was warm and yet threatening in a way. Whether or not this would go any farther depended on me and the next words that would come out of my mouth.  
“Hange?”  
“Yes, go on. Beg for me.” she holds my chin up.  
“Hange please.”  
“Please what, my love?” she responds so innocently as if my desperation wasnt growing more the longer her body wasn't on mine. Her face getting closer to mine.  
“Please give me more, I need more, I need you”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes please Hange, I need to feel you, I need you to touch me more” i beg.  
“Very well, but only because you asked nicely. Good girl” she kisses my nose.  
A smile takes over me again and she smiles back at me. She knows how much I like it when she calls me a good girl. No matter how serious she masks her face, I know she always has a soft spot for me.  
She hooks the panties under my pants and pulls them down together at a slower pace than my patience decreases. Her gaze meets mine again and she has the most playful, teasing eyes on her cute face. She bites her lips as she finally gets my panties off and tosses them carelessly behind her. She chuckles playfully. God she is so cute. Her eyes haven't left mine and she slowly opens my legs. My face blushes again.  
She begins kissing on my inner thigh, slowly and so passionately. This isn't helping the growing puddle at her reach. She’s getting closer but skips over it to kiss at my other leg. I let out a quiet groan only to earn a chuckle back. As her kisses slowly get closer to my core, my hand grips her hair again as I use my other arm to support myself up.  
Her hands go under my legs and they hold onto my hips. She looks at me with the sharpest eyes as she runs her tongue around my clit. Making me arch my back slightly and throw my head back. One of her hands reaches higher and grasps my boob. She slowly starts to lick from the lowest point all the way to the top. Now focusing on my clit that i can feel beating harder than my own heart. This earns her continued moans coming from deep within my core. It feels like I had figuratively been tied for a long time and I was finally set free, now running up a glorious hill. As her speed increases so does her pressure and the tip of the cliff is getting closer i can almost see over it. My grip on her hair tightens and my hips begin to move on their own but she quickly brings her arm back down to tame it and keep me in place.  
“Hange! Don’t stop please!” I moan  
Her pressure increases and her rhythm is steady.  
“Im so close!”  
Her hands quickly go back up to my boobs and she pulls lightly at my nipples. Immediately I reach the top of the cliff and I jump like there is no tomorrow! My back arches and my head is thrown back. For a very brief moment I think I see stars. Hange is still eating but at a slower pace as she helps me ride off. I lightly let go of her hair to which she lets out a quiet sigh. Looks like now I’m the ocean. She laps up the remainder of my juice while I'm still a little overly sensitive.  
“So sweet” she winks  
I sit up and pull her in for a kiss, I taste my sweetness on her lips and nothing could ever compare to what I feel in this moment.  
“Now THIS is one way to start the day off. Beats every breakfast I’ve ever had.”  
“Who said we were done here?” I say as I roll her over and straddle her hips. “Let me help you out of this shirt.”  
“All that teasing I did is not going to help me is it?”  
“You’ll see.” I smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, ever. I welcome every and all critiques, i want to write more and im working hard to learn more about good writing! Thank you for writing and i hope you come back for more :D


End file.
